Hydroxypropylmethylcellulose (HPMC) is a modified, water-soluble cellulosic fiber that has shown considerable health benefits, such as lowering of blood cholesterol and blood glucose, and prevention of insulin resistance. Because HPMC is indigestible and readily soluble in water, it is extensively used by the pharmaceutical industry for drug delivery. The material is very sensitive to moisture and heat. Upon moisture absorption, HPMC turns into a viscous and cohesive gel, and at temperatures at or above 60° C., fibers coagulate in solution disallowing their dispersion. Herein is described a compounding extrusion of HPMC through two temperature zones, with water added in the second temperature zone, producing a moist flexible dispersed fiber of consistent texture exhibiting densities higher than previously reported (U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,144) wherein the cooling generally required for extrusion of HPMC is not required.